The Strange Book
by HeeeresJakey
Summary: This is the story of three friends, finding a Death Note while walking to their car. We use it to enforce our own justice on the world and take our revenge. All characters in this story are either made up by me, or are real people in my life.
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Book.

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. The characters in this story however, will be either real people from my life, or characters I make up. This is the story of me and my friend Jon finding a Death Note, and using it for our own justice. Hope you enjoy it.)**

 ** _"If your hate was electricity, you could light up the whole world." –Nikola Tesla._**

 **Jake's POV**

"Well that was another hour of my life well wasted." Jon complained, referring to the sermon they had just sat through in church.

"Stop complaining about it so much, I know how you feel but it's not like there is anything that can be done to change it. When you are living on your own you can skip church all you want." I told him, walking to the back of the building where my Isuzu stick-shift was parked. We were planning on him coming over to hang out, record a video, or just play Xbox like most visits.

"Let's be honest, when I'm living on my own I'll always be at your place on Sundays to eat your food." He replied, stating the obvious that even I knew would turn out to be true.

"What should we do when we get to my place?"

"Maybe record a video; we need to update our channel as often as possible. Hey what's this?" He asked, stopping near my truck at the passenger side, pointing to the ground. I walked over, looking for what he was pointing at. It wasn't long till I saw it, but by then Jon had realized exactly what it was.

"Dude! When did you get a Death Note?" He asked, excitedly picking the book up.

"I didn't! Someone must have dropped it." I said. We both were big fans of the Death Note anime, often referring to me as L and Jon as Light. You can imagine how envious I was of whoever had bought this from wherever they had bought it, and how unbelievable it was that they had just dropped it on the ground without realizing it.

"You mean, like a Shinigami?" Jon asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Come on, you know that can't be true."

"No, it is. This is a real Death Note, I know it is." He insisted.

"Jon, that's just an anime, look I'll show you, the bar code is probably on the back somewhere." I said, taking it from his hands and turning it over. I was still expecting to see a bar code when a rough, deep voice spoke to me.

"Oh, it's real alright."

I jumped, looking up to see a big creature, big black wings like that off a bat, red eyes, white skin, black hair swept down to the back of its head, and it wore a black tank top and black jeans with a chain that crossed it's chest and wrapped around it's body diagonally. Its teeth were yellowish, large, and razor sharp. Not to mention it had muscular legs and arms, with claws extending from its hands.

I looked over to Jon, who apparently had already gotten past the shock enough to smile at me and say "Told you it was real."

 **Jon's POV**

I looked ahead of me, seeing the large, menacing Shinigami that stood next to Jake's truck. This seemed like an amazing dream come true, me and Jake were in possession of a real life Death Note.

"I see you boys found my little gift." The Shinigami spoke to us, rising to sit on the bed of the white truck. It crossed its arms as it did so, and the truck shifted its weight.

"Why did you drop it in front of my truck?" Jake asked, clearly demanding an explanation for what was going on.

"Oh come on, I know you two aren't near as innocent as one might think. Jon, you've been waiting for the day you had this kind of power given to you, haven't you?" The Shinigami replied.

"More than you think." I said, chuckling a bit as I thought about all the times I would have used a Death Note if it had been available to me.

"And Jake, be honest with yourself. You've wanted the power to take people's lives at will since what happened with…her. Four years ago and you still would spill blood to avenge both you and the girl to bring yourself to peace." He said, looking at my best friend with knowing eyes.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I could tell whatever it was had been enough to knock the wind right out of him. He looked completely demolished, wrecked. It was like some angry spirit that had always been deep down was tearing its way to the surface from the pit of hell.

"How…did you…know?" He asked, teeth and fists clenched in anger.

"I've seen a lot of things, Jacob." The Shinigami laughed. Jake hated that name, and normally would punch somebody just for mentioning it. Of course he knew better than to try it with a god of death.

"My name is Quinji. And I am here to grant you two the one wish you have always wanted: Power. You can now deal justice as you see fit. No more having to sit and take it, you are the most powerful people you know. I'll be checking in on you two. Enjoy." He chuckled, taking off into the air and flying away.

Silence was thick between me and Jake. Whatever was on Jake's mind, it was powerful, because he was still shaken. I began wondering if showing him the Death Note had been a mistake. I let him process his thoughts and be the first to speak.

"So um… I don't know about that video idea anymore. I think we got bigger things on our hands." He said, holding the note up with a slight grin.

"You think?"


	2. Chapter 2: Who are we now?

_**Chapter 2: Who are we now?**_

 **Jon's POV**

We rode home mainly in silence, Jake seeming to be slowly recovering from whatever it was Quinji had been referring to. I would have to try finding out about whatever it was, because the curiosity was driving me crazy.

When we got to his house, we went to his room and he set the Death Note on his desk. I took a seat on his bed, taking my shoes and button up off, grateful I had a t shirt underneath. I hated my church clothes with a passion.

"So, now what happens?" He asked, staring at the powerful book.

"What do you mean?"

"We have more power than any human being in the world, but I don't know if we should use it. You saw what happened to Light in the show. He went freaking insane."

"Obviously we're gonna use it! We alone can make this world an amazing place, and you say don't use it? It's not like we're gonna go insane and kill people who don't deserve it." I explained, appalled by his idea to not even use this great power we had. Did he not realize we could fix this wretched world we lived in?

"I know but… I don't know. The thought of killing someone at will is a lot more intimidating when you actually have it. In a way it's like when I start, I won't be able to stop." He told me, a grim look in his eye.

"And until the world is safe, we aren't going to stop. Jake, we are now not just the gods of Baddragon360, but we are the gods of a new age! The sooner you accept it, the better."

"I see what you mean." He said a slight grin on his face. "Ironic, you woke up an atheist; you end the day a god."

"It is ironic. But the difference is if someone refuses to believe our existence we'll just wipe them out." I said, laughing.

"Well, Lord Jon. What is our first act as the gods of the new world?"

"I could eat."

 **Jake's POV**

I sat in my room alone, Jon having left earlier. The death note was still at my house, but it gave me a strange feeling. Me and Jon, the youngest of our two families, were now gods. I also had the comment from our Shinigami on my mind.

Kathleen. Four years since her death. And now, if I could just find out her father's name and face, I could set it straight. Kill the man who killed my first love. I was laying in bed, a fist clenched, and my adrenaline pumping. I could fix my life by killing the man who broke it in the first place. I just needed the name and his face. An eye for an eye, that was my personal belief I lived by.

No longer would I live in fear, pain, and regret. I once lived hoping to see her again in heaven, now I would send her killer to hell. And something about that was much more satisfying.

 **Jon's POV**

That night, nothing was on my mind but our future. Criminals would fear us, and the civilians would worship us. We were the new face of justice. And who would've thought it would happen to us. We have gone from starting a YouTube channel four to five years ago, to owning the world now. Well, not yet anyways. There was still work to do since then.

I fell asleep slowly, still thinking about who we would be targeting. The last thing I remember saying before sleep came was three words.

"I am God."

 **Jake's POV**

I couldn't find his name online, not surprising. Thought it angered me at first, I knew better than to let it affect me. There'd be plenty of time to kill him when the world was mine. And if he was dead already, I'd kill his descendants. Scum like that shouldn't live on this world. On mine and Jon's world. I thought for a second about that statement. From fighting as children to becoming gods together, it seemed like destiny intended for us to receive this power.

We once were children. But now we were much more than that. Who were we? What word could possibly describe where I was now? Only one came to mind.

"I am god."

That morning, I woke up to my phone's alarm. I wiped the crust from my eyes and got dressed, feeling happier than normal. I grabbed the death note, and thought about it. I didn't want anyone to touch it; cause then their fate would be changed. But I wanted it with me or Jon at all times, in case an emergency came up where someone needed to be exterminated. I decided to put it in a pocket in my binder. It was small enough to fit in it and you really couldn't tell it was there. It would be safe and sound as long as it stayed in there.

Later I was standing at the bus loop. My sister was there to, but we didn't say much. It was Monday after all, no one felt like talking in the morning. The bus ride was rather uneventful, just arriving to the school in perfect condition. I was greeted as usual by my friend Daica, walking into the school with me.

"Hey Jake!" She called.

"Hi."

"You seem happier than normal."

"Not really, just another Monday." I said, trying to appear as though it was a completely normal day.

"We have band practice today, right?"

"Ugh, yes, yes we do." I said, instantly not feeling as happy. I wanted to use my power to get me out of it, but knew it would be an irresponsible use of the Death Note's abilities.

"Well I'll see you there then. Bye!" She waved, walking off to class.

I kept walking, and like normal stood off to the side of my group of "friends" who I barely actually talked to. With one wave from my friend Zoe, and a quick hug from Kat, I was invisible again. I was never bothered by this though, especially not now. Now that I knew everyone I looked at was my subject, completely at my mercy.

Somehow I knew Jon felt the same way. Over at his school, looking at those who were now under him. Someday they'd be bowing at our feet, building shrines, praying to us. I was smiling quite smugly, my fedora casting a shadow that covered fifty percent of my face. I could only think I looked like a stereotypical villain. I liked the feeling.

"You're starting to enjoy the power, I see." Came a familiar voice.

"Quinji! What are you doing here?" I half-whispered.

"I told you I'd be checking up on you two. I can tell from that smile you've accepted it, you are enjoying the power that comes with the death note."

"Okay, maybe I am, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. I just know I can make this world a better place thanks to your death note. And I guess I should thank you to, for dropping it right next to my car."

"No problem." He wheezed, laughing in his raspy voice as he did so. I knew he didn't understand my thanks, but I didn't care. After all, all the power me and Jon held came from him. He could appear in the shower for all I care. Well, maybe not that far, but you get the picture.

The bell rang, and we headed to class. I wondered if Quinji had spoken to Jon like he had to me. I could only think he had, but honestly it didn't matter what Quinji did, as long as he didn't interfere with my revenge.

 **Jon's POV**

As I sat in class, I had the feeling that I should've at least taken some pages from the Death Note, just so that Jake didn't have all the power to himself. I knew we wouldn't be competing with each other, but still. It was my power too, and I wanted us both to be able to use it at any time. But it wasn't that big of a deal, we'd have a chance to remove some pages and split the power soon enough. We had plenty of time to figure it out.

After all, anyone who tried to stop us was easy prey. The Death Note was all we needed. No guns, no knives. Just a pencil and bodies would fall.

We were on our way to the top, and no one could dare stand in our way. I mean, they could. But they'd have to stupid our just suicidal.


	3. Chapter 3: Striking the unworthy

**Jake's POV**

I was sitting in first block; next to me was my girlfriend. How tempting it was to tell her she was now a goddess. I refrained, no need to spoil it before it was official. I knew exactly what I was about to do as well. There was a guy who I had grown sick of. He was constantly hitting on girls, and forcing them into things when they rejected him. He was as disgusting as people could be. And he would be talking on stage at a school assembly. I had asked Quinji to obtain permission from Jon to test the Death Note's power. I knew he didn't have to help us, not at all. But he seemed happy to help us; like he wanted to make sure we rose to the top. He was quick to, carrying messages between me and Jon with ease. I soon had Jon's blessing to kill, though I did have to cover up why I was talking to seemingly no one when my girlfriend heard me mumbling under my breath.

People were dismissed to go to the assembly. I chose instead to go to the bathroom, where I excitedly took out the Death Note and a pencil. I quickly thought it out, and with a deep breath, scribbled down his name. I then walked at the back of the crowd to the auditorium. I had such a strange feeling walking to the victim on death row, like I was an executioner. We crowded in and sat back, ready for the assembly to begin. I sat in the back, only three people sitting on the opposite side of the aisle.

It was about show time. The curtains began to slowly open, and the boy was standing there, with a microphone. Eric Jenkins. He was so confident as he first started to speak. Then his face was blank. He could not make any more words. It was but a second before the microphone dropped from his hand, his hand flew to his chest, and he toppled over. The staff ran over quickly as they could, asking what had happened. Friends of the dead began freaking out, screaming and crying. Everybody then began to panic. They had the principal open a door and lead the students out of the room. School was cancelled, because no one wants to worry about class when someone dies for no reason.

Or seemingly no reason. In reality the simple reason was that he was unworthy of life. He was dirty, unclean, and useless. And he had been struck down, the first death of the gods of the new world.

 **Jon's POV**

It was later in the afternoon, my dad at work, mom asleep. I naturally decided I was going to start my daily gaming routine. Until, right I was about to change the channel, a news headline caught my eye. A student had dropped dead on stage at a school assembly at Bella High School due to a heart attack. I use the word heart attack lightly, of course. I knew what had happened, and I liked it. Our first action and already in the news. I smiled thinking of the multitude of headlines to come, and how long it would be before the world finally was clean.

"One down, we don't care how many to go."

 **Jake's POV**

Returning to my school the next day was strange. The death had been credited to a heart attack of course, but people were still scared and very upset. I honestly found it next to impossible to fake the same emotions everyone else was feeling. I no longer cared about the fact I had taken a life from a human being. I only cared that he was gone. My thoughts were focused on that till fourth period. Someone had interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Jake!" She called. I turned my head to see Joyce. She was a friend of mine I had met the previous year. Kinda crazy, but then again, the best people are.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're about to be scarred for life." She warned a second before pulling up a picture on her phone. Before I could reject I was staring at a picture of a naked Ichigo and Ishida from the anime series Bleach, lying on top of each other with Ishida sexually saying "Let's see who's more powerful now."

She was right. I would never forget that image.

"What the heck, Joyce?" I asked, shoving the phone out of my face. The things she had on her phone were disturbing, even more so the more you got to know her.

"Aw come on, you know that's a cute couple!" She said, laughing so hard that she went into another one of her laughing fits that made me wonder if she was laughing or if her lungs had collapsed.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yes!" She yelled between gasps of air.

She took a few breaths and settled down, and there was a moment of silence before she commented again.

"What are you thinking about so hard? You trying to practice for high q in your mind?"

"Um yeah, that's it." I said. I didn't realize I had been that obvious about my posture. I'd have to be more careful, if Joyce found out about the Death Note, God knows what would happen. Or I guess we don't know, but you know what I know, you know? 

"Zeke is still the captain of course. I will be the captain for at least one match, I must beat him!" She declared, showing off her competitive side that went back and forth from entertaining to downright irritating.

"Well good luck. That guy is like a super computer."

"No, Super-Computer is like a super computer, but we don't have to worry about him anymore this season, WE'RE UNDEFEATED!" She said, raising her arms in a pose like a barbarian would after winning a fight to the death. It's true that we were, but sometimes the stress of trying to stay undefeated made it a curse.

The teacher got on to her for being too loud, which gave me some more time to recollect my thoughts. I had to force myself to focus on the geometry in periods of time just long enough to answer various problems. I hadn't learned anything, but luckily the online program we were using was just forgiving enough to pull off decent grades on the assignments even with little understanding.

Later that day as I was walking out of the school Quinji came to me.

"I have a request from your co-deity." He said, walking behind me as casually as if he'd been there for the entire time I had been walking.

"What would that be?"

"He requests you send him a page or two of the Death Note, so that the power is divided evenly."

I walked to my truck and pulled the Death Note out from hiding.

"Sounds reasonable enough, just make sure he keeps the arrangement, ask before we kill."

"Will do."

I ripped out two pages and handed them over. With that, he was gone as suddenly as he had been there. I could only wonder what I would've looked like to other people who had seen my offering pages out of a notebook to blank space.

My guess was that I looked as crazy as I had been born.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

Chapter 4: Plans

 **Jon's POV:**

As I was going home, I was met by Quinji. He was holding two paper's in his hand, which he gave to me.

"You're delivery, my co-lord."

I already knew what they were, pages from the death note that Jake had sent. I nodded to Quinji without a word, and brushed my white hair out of my face before walking into the house. He disappeared without much notice, and I went on my way. There were things to be done, such as cleaning the kitchen, feeding the dogs, killing the pathetic men of the Earth, really the usual teenage stuff.

Curly and Bonnie were the easier dogs to feed; it was Clyde that was a giant pain to take care of. He attacked anything and everything that came around him, a very violent dog. But I think that's why I love him. Besides, it was easier when you were one of the people who raised him.

After the dogs were taken care of, and I knew I didn't have to work in the kitchen till later, I took my stuff to my room. I placed the death note pages under the mattress. I trusted that no one else would be looking there and coming across them by accident.

After that I texted Jake, saying that I had received the pages and was officially armed with our power. After texting for awhile we decided we would start keeping track of local criminals and finding the best time to go in for the kill. We were mainly just concerned about trying to not give a hint that their deaths were being controlled. If we could act like their deaths were natural then no questions would be asked. We could take over silently, almost overnight, if we played our cards right.

Our choice for tonight was simple. There was a rapist on trial, and without our interference, his lawyer was sure to get in the way of justice. This lawyer in particular was amazing at his job, and I didn't like that. He denied justice to the innocent that deserved it. We were about to interfere. Jake was striking down the lawyer; I was going for the rapist. We would wipe them both out next to each other and show the world justice is too powerful to deny.

 **Jake's POV:** That night me and Jon were watching the television set, where they had a channel for our local trials playing whenever there was a case going on. I watched intently, waiting for the right time. We had both agreed to kill them at the same time. And it was coming fast.

The judge read the charges.

"Bobby Fowler, you have been charged with multiple accounts of rape and assault. How do you plead?"

This was it. Jon would be writing down "Bobby Fowler", while I tended to his evil lawyer. We wrote down the same thing for their cause of death, which would deliver a powerful statement. The lawyer stood up and tried to speak.

"My client would like to plead…" He stopped speaking. Then they did exactly what we had intended. After two seconds had passed, both victims, almost in sync, screamed out before falling to the ground, having a seizure that was sure to prove fatal. The last word they screamed before death took them was the best part of it all.

"GUILTY!"

They were dead. The courtroom went insane, and the TV channel shut off, not wanting to continue the broadcast for public viewing. I felt a surge of satisfaction. Me and Jon had done well, for our first synchronized kill, though we'd have to be more careful next time. It's not common for people to break out into fatal seizures in a court room after pleading guilty when moments before they would have pleaded innocent, and while there's no way they could ever be tied into their death's, questions would be asked around. Our whole community has had a taste of our power, and we were just beginning. It was then I held the death note in my arms, smiling at the blank in my bed room. The world was ours and no one could say otherwise. Not for long anyways.

 **Jon's POV** Waking up the next morning felt pleasant, I had slept well knowing the world was a step closer to being cleansed. I took my pages out from under my mattress, and stuffed them into a hidden compartment in my bag, hoping no one would bother looking there. I was going to a new school today; I was joining Jake at Bella high school. It would be easier there to contact each other if we needed to communicate plans.

I got dressed in an old black leather jacket I had gotten a year before (Oddly enough, a hand-me-down from Jake), and with it a white t shirt and black jeans. I looked exactly like I felt; a God of Death. I went out to board the bus.

 **Jake's POV:**

I got off the bus, thinking hard about two things. One, Jon was now attending my school. It was a big change, and though it would help communication, it would also link them together more closely. In the past it was a childhood dream, but now it was business. Two, Joyce. I could not tell why, but something inside me wanted to tell her about the death note. She loved the anime, and would know a lot more about it considering she had actually finished it whilst I stopped watching when someone had spoiled the ending for me. On the other hand, she would likely be the one to abuse the power. We intended to only use it for justice, not personal gain. I was pondering it when I saw Jon, walking up from the bus that had shown up shortly after mine. We nodded at each other, and walked side by side, not exchanging a single word.

It didn't take long before Zoe, Jon's secret lover who had already been going to Bella high school, saw him and ran to him, taking his attention while I slipped to my normal spot, blending into the mass of people next to the band room. There were already a lot of people talking about the trial the previous night, and they were quite persistent on the topic. Today was gonna be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: The team

_Chapter 4: The team._

 **Jake's POV:** My first period class was different, as Jon had been placed there. We made room so he could sit on the opposite side of me from Britney. It felt strange, sitting next to him knowing that we had both killed a total of three men in two days, but I suppose that's just to be expected when you're in our position. We did the assignment halfheartedly, which wasn't easy with Britney holding my left hand, and Quinji standing behind me, leaning against the whiteboard in the back of the room. He came and went, seeming to just check in on us at random. Something about our fight for a clean world seemed entertaining to him. I was beyond caring, even though I knew this must have been like a reality TV show for him.

Me and Jon were busy talking about various things, mostly pertaining to our position and powers. Britney was confused, but that was normal for her. Second block was apart from them both, as well as third block. Joyce was in my third block, and it was all I could do to not laugh when a picture of L came up on her lap top. She watched Death Note, I lived it. The period passed uneventfully, and we all went to lunch. I was glad to eat, I was always hungry by my third period. It was only then that I realized there were a lot of people upset by the death of the dirt bag I had killed on Monday. Before me and Joyce broke off in different directions, she gave me a quick reminder.

"Hey Jake, remember there's a high Q match today after school."

I nodded as if I knew already, but in reality it was entirely new information, I had forgotten about today's match, despite the fact I had been wearing the peri-winkle "Purple" polo we always wore to our games. We were facing Pixie high school today, the only other school in our district with an undefeated Varsity team, though me and Joyce were on JV, and we were already the only undefeated JV team. I walked over to the table where me, Britney, and now Jon were sitting.

 **Jon's POV:** I took a seat at the table Jake had told me about, and Zoe joined us. Her boyfriend wanted to sit with her at the same table, but it only had four seats. That was when he tried forcing Zoe to sit with him inside. He pretty much grabbed her hair and pulled, and as they were turning to walk away, I gave a look to Jake, signaling I wanted to spill blood, feeling the coldness of a murderer fogging up my mind. We talked in the bathroom for privacy.

"I want him dead." I told him.

"Me too, but we can't kill students from here too quickly. I have a better idea." I said, and asked Jon for one of his pages. He produced it and I began scribbling a name.

"Who are we killing today, Lord Jake?" I asked, eager to know who was about to get it.

"I've seen his parents, and I know their names. If he wants to make Zoe suffer, we'll make him suffer, make him want to die. Then, we give him what he wants."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Just after we found the Death Note, he wasn't sure he even wanted to use its power. Now he was acting like he had been a God of Death his entire life. I smiled at the names on the paper as he handed them back. Cause of death was suicide, with a written note blaming their son for their misery. Traumatizing? Yes. Deserved? You bet.

We walked back out and took a seat.

"So you're Jake's friend? I've heard a lot about you." Britney said, looking at Jon.

"Yes, yes I am. I've heard about you too." I said, knowing Jake had talked about her but not remembering anything he said.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Since birth." Jake said, taking a bite of a pizza hot pocket.

The rest of the lunch break was awkward bits of conversation made here and there to fill the silence. Maybe it just felt awkward because I had never been to this place before, and the people were strange. A lot of them were nice enough that we may spare their kind, and those that had a problem with him were to yellow-bellied to do anything other than make kindergarten-level jokes that were met by a sarcastic response almost immediately. I was going to like it at Bella, for the time it still existed at least. The cool people were cool, the pathetic people were pathetic. It was about at that moment that Zoe's boyfriend was spotted being led out of the cafeteria, apparently his parents had already been found dead and he had just received the news. That would teach him a lesson about messing with the Gods of the new world.

 _What neither Jake nor Jon saw was one of Jon's pages falling on the ground and being left behind, or a certain somebody finding it._

 _ **Later, after the High Q match.**_

 **Joyce's POV:** We did it, defeated Pixie high school. Making the enemy cry was always the best part of High Q. Especially when you could see them giving up during the match. After we had cleaned up and started heading out, I had been walking behind Jake, who had parked his truck at the same spot I normally caught my ride. I was stopped dead in my tracks by the strangest sight I had seen in my life.

 **Jake's POV:** I felt a wave of relief as I walked out of the school, happy that our teams winning streak had been kept alive. Apparently there had been someone special in the crowd, who was now slowly hovering over my shoulder.

"Interesting match, Lord Jake." He spoke, in a way where I was not sure he even understood how the game worked.

"You do realize that if you keep appearing and talking to me, people are going to get suspicious, correct?" I replied, not looking at him to try and keep a normal appearance.

"If you're so concerned about being found out, why do you bother talking back?"

"He's got a point." Called a voice from behind us. I turned back and felt as though I should turn and run, though it wouldn't change the fact she already knew who I was. Somehow, Joyce knew about the Death Note.

"How can you see or hear him?" I asked, confused at how she could possibly see Quinji, or hear him. It was supposed to be impossible.

"You dropped a paper at lunch, I'd advise you to be more careful with your Death Note unless you want the world to turn into a living hell." She said, holding a paper in her hands.

"Fine, you caught us. Me and Jon possess a Death Note. We plan on being the God's of the new world; nothing can stop us from doing so." I told her, planning to hold my ground. "What will it take to keep you quite?"

"I want in. As I hold a page and now am bound to your Death Note just as much as you and Jon are, I think that entitles me to become a member of your godhead." She said, with so much logic it hurt when I tried to challenge it.

"Joyce, this is not a game. We are Gods, we can't just kill as we demand."

"Jake, you know me. I'm not gonna kill anyone who doesn't deserve it. And technically, I think you should say we're Gods, and a Goddess."

"Fine. Then I guess you're one of us. Just remember we agree before we kill, do not, under any circumstances, kill without me and Jon agreeing to it."

"Agreed."

"Wait," Quinji said. "What keeps us from killing her right here?"

I didn't like that idea, Joyce was a friend and definitely had a place in his new world. But how did he convince Quinji of just that fact.

"Seriously," He continued. "She's just a gi- what is that?" He suddenly stopped, pointing to a juice box poking out of Joyce's back pack.

"It's a brand of juice they make in Japan. Apple with a hint of lemon." She said, holding out the box. She had been silent during the whole 'kill her' debate.

"I'll do anything for that! The juice of Earth's fruit is so sweet it is basically the best thing this world has to offer!" Quinji begged. I guess the apple obsession from the anime was just slightly inaccurate. Turns out its all fruit juice. Good to know.

"Let me join the group, and I can get you all of the juice you want." She bribed.

And just like that, the triple-pointed spear of justice became the four-seated godhead.

A God who wanted revenge from the man and the world who broke him.

A God who was so tired of inequality and injustice he was willing to go to genocide to fix the corrupt world.

A Goddess who wanted to take her life back from those who had ruined it in the first place.

And a Shinigami who loved juice, and the direction this story was headed.

The team was built.


	6. Chapter 6: World gone mad

_Chapter 6: World gone mad._

 **Jon's POV:** The next morning was strange as I arrived at school. People were beginning to hear about the death of the boy's parents, and they were beginning to notice how many people were dropping dead at random times. I'd have to ask Jake if we could cool the kill engine a little bit until word died down.

"Did you hear the good news?" Quinji suddenly asked behind my back.

"What news are you referring to?" I asked back.

"You have a new member to your godhead."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, suddenly more interested in what he had to say.

"Joyce joined yesterday, she found the page you dropped at lunch." He explained, smiling a "Way-to-go" smile at me as he did so.

"Shouldn't Jake have talked to me about this before adding a new member to the group?"

"In his defense, it was a last minute thing. It was easier to let her join, or kill her right there, and quite frankly she has juice. I think that's enough said." Quinji said, pulling out a juice box Joyce had given him as the mention of the sweet beverage made him crave the taste.

I walked on in silence, entering school grounds while listening to the oh, so satisfied suckling noise that came from the Shinigami's lips.

"I thought Shinigami loved apples?" I asked curiously.

"Not necessarily, any juiced fruit does the trick." He answered, sucking the last sweet drop from the box and discarding it in the nearest trash bin. He may have been a God of Death, but he didn't litter.

As I located Jake, I walked over to question his decision of adding a new member of the group without consulting his co-worker.

"Anything you'd like to tell me, Jake?"

"Well, my new phone is certainly a lot faster than my old one." He suggested.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm still uncomfortable with the white hair." He said, taking a sigh as if it was really emotional for him. He was stalling.

"Anything in regards to the _death note_?" I pressed.

"Oh yeah, Joyce found a page you left behind, saw Quinji and me talking, and now she's a member of the godhead, but back to the hair issue, where do you stand on black?" He spoke quickly through the first part of the sentence.

"You couldn't have sent Quinji to at least tell me about this?"

"It was a last minute thing, and you know Joyce is qualified for the position. Not too mention with the juice supply she has, we know that Quinji will never go rogue."

I thought it through for awhile and a quick nod.

"True enough. He does love juice." I said, looking back to Quinji who had been perched on one of the sidewalk overhangs.

"She knows the rules of the note, ask before she kills and keep it hidden from everyone she knows but us."

"You got a point. I'll live with it." I shrugged, to tired to deal with the duties of my Death God position. I returned to where Zoe was waving at me, and talked to her. She was upset for her boyfriend's parents, and I had to fake a sense of innocent grieving to cover up my complete and total satisfaction. The boy had left, moving away to avoid the nightmares and trauma, meaning he clearly knew what was best for him.

 **Jake's POV:** The day moved very slowly, everyone beginning to freak out over all the death around them. There was plenty more to come, they would have to get used to the killing spree. The new Gods were on a roll. As long as they didn't move too quickly, as Jon had talked about in first block, they'd be unstoppable. Worst case scenario, they had some kind of genius level detective like L that could just destroy them. As long as law enforcement remained clueless, they were fine, and that was a pretty easy thing to hope for. What I was really worried about was the world around us. For the first time, I saw the effect all of our killings had on the friends and relatives. Two different forces fought in me. There was a dreadful guilt, that much was true. But what was even more powerful was the need for more. I hadn't gotten my revenge, and wouldn't rest till I had.

Then I became angry inside. I was doing everything in my power to make this world a better place, and people were weeping at my efforts. They were crying for the scum of the planet, like they really mattered. Could people not see the miracles they were performing or did they not care? I began thinking really hard. If they didn't see yet what we were doing to the world, and how powerful we are, we would need some drastic way to show would make the world open their eyes and ears and look past the fact a few bodies were falling. How else would they make progress? Progress is bought with blood, nothing more. I was no longer afraid to use the death note's true power. I embraced it like true god should.

 **Joyce's POV:** Everything I did felt more powerful. It was because I knew I could take the life of anyone I wanted. Regardless of the fact I couldn't use it without my fellow gods saying so, it was a good feeling. I couldn't help but think back to when I first met Jake, in our Freshman year of High School. We needed to fill out a sheet of people to work with on future assignments, which turned out to never be used. Still, Jake was one of the people I had talked too and signed up with. He hadn't known how crazy I was back then, and I hadn't known how…Jake, he was back then. Who would've thought such a boring way of meeting someone would cause me to become a goddess. Jake certainly hadn't seemed like the "Take over the world" kinda guy, but looks can be very decieving. A part of me wondered if the fire I saw in Jake now had always been there. If the madness had always been there under the surface. The death note in the anime seemed to have the power to change the people who used it, but I honestly felt like Jake might be exactly who he had always been. Before the death note, Jake seemed innocent, calm, and passive. But in the short time he had the death note, I had noticed a change. He was more intense. Angrier, hateful. It was Friday now, and in the last day, Jake had fought and won against two people, nearly killing one of them by cutting off their air supply.

Jon had changed a little, but differently. He was more confident. He carried himself like a real god would. He began looking down on people, looking down on people even if he was having a perfectly friendly conversation. He had a new sense of authority about him. I couldn't help but wonder if I was changing like them. And if it was a good thing or a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7:Destroy the throne

Chapter 5: Destroy the throne.

 **Jake's POV:** We had the death note in our possession for two weeks now, spending some time with out using it as to appear less aggressive. This way our future victims would not be easily connected to our past. Tonight we were planning something big. All over this world there were corrupt dictators and monarchs that were constantly pushing this world toward nuclear war, poverty, and destruction. As the gods of the new world, we couldn't allow that to happen. That was our job, no one else's. We had made the decision that would be by far the biggest strike we had made on the world. Tonight at exactly 11:11, the corrupt leaders of the world would drop , Joyce, and Jon all met behind the school where no one could see us that morning.

"So are we ready for this?" I asked the two others.

"Who knows what this will do, we could be destroying people's countries. For all we know, someone else is just gonna come along and be just as bad if not worse." Jon said. As exciting as this was and how badly they wanted to do it, caution was always a necessary thing to keep in mind.

"If that happens, we'll kill them to." I told him.

"You can't just kill all your problems." Jon said, but with a smile that let me know he was in agreement.

"Violence. If it doesn't solve absolutely all your problems, you simply aren't using enough of it." Joyce spoke as she looked at me. Out of the three people there, we were the only two who understood the reference.

We all began writing down the names of the people we were striking, including the directions for their death. I already felt like we were making the world a better place as we wrote the last of the names down. We had all studied their faces through photographs so the death note could work effectively.

"And done. Now let the world stop talking about war, and us start talking about food. I'm starving." Joyce said, collecting her bag and hiding her pages. Me and Jon did the same, and followed each other around the school to circle into the court yard.

 **Jon's POV:**

As our godhead disbanded, I walked over to Zoe, who was waiting for me patiently in her silent fashion. After the boy had dissappeared, me and her had finally gotten together. She was now my goddess, or would be one day when this was all over. Her hand rested in mine, and I couldn't help but feel how gentle it was as I spoke to the group of people around us in a conversation I honestly couldn't have cared less about. After killing multiple people in order to redeem the world, what happened between Jimmy and Alyssa seemed kinda pointless. Granted it would've been boring even before I had the death note, but it was even more so now.

My thoughts were on the more important things. I wondered how the world would react tonight, and what we would do next. We were only killing the corrupt leaders of the world, but that was enough to stir up some confusion. But that was why suicide was their cause of death. As weird as it was, there was no arguing that they were the one who killed themselves. They were rising in power, and the strikes they were making were more and more powerful. It was an exciting thought, honestly it was. The world would be revived by power once and for all.

 **Jake's POV:**

I went through the daily motions like always, hold Bitney's hand, write stuff down, it was all old news. I didn't know what it was but something seemed wrong. I was tired of waiting for my revenge. Suddenly I had to kill him. Kathleen's father. He had taken her life and ruined mine years before, and now it was my turn. He could not live much longer. My broken heart would finally be fixed when I spilled that horrible man's blood. My hatred buzzed louder than ever.

As I went through my day, I thought about how I would find the guy's name and face. I knew they would have to be connected to Kathleen's internet trail somehow, so if I looked deeply enough, I may be able to find him.

As I got home, I went to my computer and google searched everything I could about my lost love. I went through page after page, tears threatening to spill with every title and picture that came up. I pushed myself to keep looking no matter how much it hurt. I was on a mission. 11:11 would mark the end of the world's villians, but then I would take care of mine.

 **Jon's POV:** Me and Zoe took a walk after school, her hand once again grabbing mine. We walked on talking about various stuff. It was not long until we started talking about people, meaning people in general. We talked about how destructive the human race could be, and how terrible a lot of people were. Before long I told her that I sometimes wish we'd all drop dead and stop destroying the world. She looked at me in a strange new way then.

"Well don't say that, humans do great things too." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We invented charity, music, dancing, we come together for each other in times of need, and we all have empathy for fellow humans, even if it doesn't always show." She said, now seeming deeper in thought.

"I don't believe that somehow."

"I do." Zoe said this as she pointed to something happening on the side of the road.

In someones yard, a homeless man scavenged through garbage looking for some kind of food. What happened next was heart warming. The home owner came out, gave the man a coat, and invited him inside. The man was clearly rich, his clothes and house elaborate and seemingly expensive. Yet he could see someone in a worse situation and go out of his way to help people.

"But that's just one person." I said, trying to enforce my idea.

"You don't see it, but I do. Jon, people all over are always showing acts of kindness like that, but people focus on the negative. If we stopped focusing on the bad and fought it with good, the world would be a much better place. Instead it's just violence, blood, and death. Sometimes I wish people could just drop their fists and answer each other's problems with peace and friendliness. One act of kindness goes a long way. An act of violence only leads to more of acts of a similar nature." She went on, emotions showing she knew what she was talking about. I had to admit, I was moved. I had been that violent person my whole life, even more so since the death note had come around. He felt now as if it had been wrong. He wondered if he was actually achieving anything.

 **Joyce's POV:** It was 12 AM. The corrupt leaders were dead, it was on the news everywhere. Countries were falling into anarchy. I turned off the tv and grabbed my page. I was about to take my revenge. The people who had pushed me around so harshly at my old school were about to pay. I began writing, with the worst death's in mind. Bleeding out, leaving anti-bullying messages on school walls with their own blood, ripping out their own insides, eating their own stomach acids, I wrote it all without mercy. I was killing for my own pleasure. I felt a satisfaction with all the names I had written, the skulls smashed, the blood spilled. It seemed perfect. Felt like my life was back in balance once and for all.

 **Jake's POV:** I found him. The man who ruined my life. His face and name right there for me to see. I began writing, his cause of death would be the regular default heart attack. I didn't care about presentation, just delivery. As I finished and set the pen down, putting the death note away, I put my head down and began thinking about Kathleen. Her death had been so long ago, but it was avenged now. I wished more than anything that this would bring her back. Somehow now I could be with her. I wanted her to be alive. Why was she still gone?


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

Chapter 8: Realization

 **Jake's POV:** That morning I was beyond upset. Too say I was in hell would be an understatement. I felt no better, realizing that even power over death could not reverse the effects that death had. Kathleen was gone forever.

There was some good in it though. I had my revenge. But what was next? I realized now that I no longer cared. I didn't want to be a god. The world would be fine without me being in charge. I was no longer angry. Somehow I felt a new sense of lightness in my heart, like a weight I had been carrying for four years just…vanished. In a way that's precisely what happened. I could only wish Kathleen could be there just long enough to see herself avenged.

Regardless there was a strange feeling inside me. I felt peaceful, and I realized that I didn't want to kill or even have the death note anymore. I was done with it all.

 **Jon's POV:** I thought long and hard about everything going on. Somehow the day me and Zoe were finally together, everything was changed. I saw the good in people, above the bad. She had changed my way of thinking. I now felt like I didn't need to be a god to be happy or make the world a better place. The world already had it's heroes, and all I needed to be happy was her. Besides, me and Jake had been friends from the time I was born, and honestly I didn't want that to ever be in jeopardy. The death note already had some negative effects on us, we talked and hung out less, only doing so when we were killing or discussing the note. I didn't want that for us. Through everything I had done, from admitting I was an atheist, to coming out about being Bi, Jake had remained my brother even though he knew he didn't have to. And there was Joyce too. Joyce was as crazy as people come, and she was a lot of fun to hang out with and talk to. With friends like those, who needs god-like powers?

 **Joyce's POV:** I was done. I killed everyone I wanted to kill. The news was crazy, everyone reporting on Bella's school rival, Brenton high school. All the kids that had bullied me, most of the campus in other words, were now piles of blood. They had crushed their own lungs, hung themselves, skinned themselves, it was a massacre. Yet somehow, even though it felt so good, there was a small part of me that didn't want to kill anymore. I was tired of it, I was ready to begin a new life. With Jake and Jon by my side, we would be the gods of our own lives, not everyone else's.

 **Third-person:** The godhead met up at school, all with something to tell. It seemed to be the universal thing that all three of them were done with the death note.

"Guys, I think I want to give up my share of the death note." Jake said. "And just to clarify, I did use it for myself last night with out asking, so I'm sorry."

"You weren't the only one, and I'm done with it too. I've killed everyone I've wanted to kill, I want to just enjoy life now." Joyce said, looking to Jon.

"You guys broke the golden rule? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He joked. "Seriously though, I don't even want it anymore, I perfectly understand how you guys feel. I want us to be great friends, not divided as "Gods" just because we have this power."

"Agreed." Both Jake and Joyce said.

Quinji wasn't so satisified though.

"You do realize the only way to lose the death note is to lose your lives, right?" He pushed, wanting them to continue their bloodshed. Joyce had other plans.

"You do realize for us to lose our lives, you'd have to lose a future source of all the juice you wanted for free with no questions asked?" She held out a package of grape juice that had some kinda of japanese title on it which Jake and Jon couldn't begin to understand.

Quinji's knees buckled. He hadn't had juice in a week or so, he had been to caught up trying to explain why he was in the human world for so long. His head twitched and tongue dried at the thought of a free easy juice source he could come for as long as Joyce lived.

"Fine fine fine! Just burn the damned thing and we'll pretend this never happened, the other's will never know." He told, as he grabbed the package greedily from Joyce's hands.

 **Later that Saturday night.**

The three friends sat in Jake's bedroom, everyone in a good mood as they got ready to celebrate their victory the way that they all knew they wanted. They hadn't had time to do it as gods, but now that they had more free time, and Jake had the house to himself, they were ready to party hard. That was on all of their minds as Jon, Jake, and Joyce went into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Alright guys, we got Halo Wars up to Halo 3 and the Xbox adapter for original Xbox games, so the question is, what are we playing?" Jake spoke to his two fellow gods.

Next to them in a desk chair, Quinji took a slurp of one of the many juice boxes next to him and spoke.

"Go for Halo Reach, the multiplayer on that one is by far the most entertaining."

"We have all night, why choose? We can play Halo, COD, Just dance, and go use your grandpa's wii u to play some Mario while we're at it." Jon said, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall.

"Agreed!" Joyce yelled before flopping down on the bed.

"Then let's get it started!" Jake said as he put the Halo Reach disk into the Xbox 360's tray.

The three friends, and Shinigami, gamed all night harder than anyone ever has. Cause even if they weren't gods of the new world, they were gods of the controller, gods of their lives, and when they were together, they already FELT like they ruled the world.

(Note from author: I am sorry if this may seem like an odd ending, but this fan-fiction got more boring than I thought it would real fast, and writing it became a chore. Plus, it was my story to tell, and I feel this ending was the best. To put curious minds at ease…

Are any of the names real? The three main characters are, but the rest are made up for protection and legal reasons so we can't be held responsible for anyone we killed, as technically, they don't really exist.

Was the story of Jake and Kathleen true? Yes, Jake dated a girl named Kathleen about three years ago who dissappeared. Because it was long distance, Jake could only gather stories from the news and what information was available, and from what he heard, he believes Kathleen had been shot by her father, though he has no solid proof yet.

Was Joyce's bullying story true? Yes, at her old school she went through a lot of bullying, and I believe that's why she moved to Jake's school.

Are Jon and "Zoe" really dating? Not yet, but Zoe is based on a real person, and if they don't date soon, I will force them to. Oh, and Jon still goes to a different school then Joyce and Jake.

Am I actually one of the main characters in the story and I'm just writing these in third person to make you all guess which one I am? You know me so well.

Is this the longest paranthesis ever? Probably but it's ending now.

Peace.)


End file.
